


Next February

by beachtowel



Series: "And I would've gotten away with it" [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: Bruce and Diana define the relationship.





	Next February

Riding off the last bit of high from her orgasm, Diana rolled off of Bruce. Given that he started grimacing at her moves after reaching his own climax a minute earlier, she figured he was being over stimulated, and she had pushed his sensitivity for long enough.

With a soft sigh, she landed on her back next to him, letting her hair pool around her. Bruce raspberried a lock of it out of his mouth before moving to spoon the beautiful Amazonian.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Bruce said with a content smile as he moved more of Diana's hair away to plant soft kisses on her neck.

“You have,” Diana said, smiling sweetly into the night as she searched for Bruce’s hand in the soft dark. “But I do not get tired of hearing you tell me nonetheless.” When her hand finally did find his, she brought it up and planted soft kisses on his knuckles.

Out of respect for their work and their colleagues, and the respect they have for privacy, Diana and Bruce have been meeting quietly for quite some time. It wasn’t that they were dependent on the secrecy, but they have found it to be much more convenient.

And Bruce was about to ruin it.

After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Bruce fought off the sleepiness that was threatening him and asked, “Are you still awake?”

“I am,” Diana said, eyes closed, liking the soft gruffness that his voice became in these hours they shared together.

“There is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Bruce wasn’t wearing the mask, and Diana wasn’t an antagonist. As much as his subconscious wanted to plan out every possible direction this conversation could go, he decided against himself and just let it go where it may.

“Oh? What about?” In her years of knowing him, Bruce wasn’t one to be hesitant in conversation.

There had always been a comfort Bruce felt with Diana. Since the first time he met her, he felt her unshaken confidence that naturally spread into others. On a battlefield, it made anyone within her presence want to wield a rope while sporting a similar tiara and skirt, thighs out and determination visible. The only people that felt the intimidation of her power were the same ones that felt her wrath. Off the battlefield however, when Diana was just Diana, and the armor was put away, her surge of greatness remained unwavered. Her smile, her goodness, her strength, her voice, and her beauty were all factors that Bruce found peace in, even when he first conditioned himself to make them factors of cautiousness.

“I wanted to talk to you about us.” Bruce responded simply.

Diana turned to face Bruce, making eye contact through the dim moonlight. They had talked about their relationship before, but only briefly when they agreed it was best to keep what was going on between them just between them.

“Go on,” she said, curious and attentive. “What about us?”

“Well, that’s all I have, actually,” Bruce confessed. “My kids, they figured out we’ve been meeting during late nights. Tim in particular had known for quite some time, apparently.”

Diana chuckled, “Well, your children aren’t exactly known to be unobservant ones.”

“No, they’re not,” Bruce grumbled. “But,” he kept the eye contact Diana had started, whispering softly into the night, “it did make me wonder about how I should… mention you. Or us, now that they know. Not that I plan on talking to them about our nights, but-”

“I understand,” Diana interrupted politely, not wanting him to feel like he had to justify his conversations with his family. “Hm,” she thought out loud with honesty. “I think it depends on what we want from each other. Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?”

As much as Bruce loved Diana’s honesty, it was painful for him to be as verbal as she was. His entire thought process was through a rational sense; on what was more beneficial, more efficient, and more productive. He could talk about the details of a plan or contract for hours, even days, making sure everything was clearly defined, every possible outcome to be thought through.

But when it came to his own selfish wants, _his feelings_ , it was like trying to communicate through an alien language he was given only a minute to learn, all while muffled underwater.

“I don’t know,” he told Diana honestly after a minute of patient silence. “I love you,” Bruce said confidently. That much they both already knew. They have loved each other for a long time, forming kindred spirits throughout their innumerable triumphs and tribulations as co-workers, soldiers, and friends. They have been through so much together, for each other, Bruce knew that there was feelings he had for Diana that only a select number of others could compare with, and he knew Diana felt the same way about him.

But with that, he knew it wasn’t an exclusive love. Or a love that he could prioritize above everything else in his life.

“I love you, but I don’t think I can give you what a partner ought to give an established lover,” Bruce said honestly. His voice had gone quieter. He knew this was something Diana already knew, but it was about time he heard himself say it too.

Diana understood exactly what Bruce was saying. He was a man she could place her whole trust in, and she has. But at her age, with her life and her duty, she wasn’t able to devote herself to him like a coupleship required. She had things to do. She knew that if needed, she would give her life for a battle without a moment’s hesitation. She had people in her life she would drop everything for outside of Bruce, and there are goals she had that would demand her time, concentration, and devotion, things she knew she wouldn’t be able to grant Bruce. And things she knew Bruce wouldn’t be able to grant her back.

Diana had been in love before. Giddy, in love. Exclusively, in love. And she knew that she couldn’t do that with Bruce at the moment. Tonight, she could. But she couldn’t promise him a next week, or even a tomorrow.

“I love you, too,” she brought the conversation back into the verbal reality. “And I would still like to see you when we both can,” she said with a flirty smile that Bruce caught in the night. His stomach fluttered. “But I don’t think we need to add a title to this relationship any more than it is,” she hoped this was coming out like she meant it to. “We are friends, and coworkers, and at times, lovers, but nothing more.” she gulped a bit. She did love Bruce, and she knew these words could be hurtful if he was not feeling the same way.

Bruce sighed in relief. “I agree,” he told her. “I agree completely,” he said, letting his eyes rest for a while longer than a normal blink required. He opened his eyes when he remembered he had another question they should clear up. “So… exclusivity is not something we are committing ourselves to?” Bruce blushed a little.

Diana didn’t hide her amused laugh. “No, it’s not.” Diana knew Bruce was a charismatic and intense man. If she wasn’t devoting herself to him, she wouldn’t ever ask him to devote himself to her.

Bruce smiled as he heard her lovely laugh ring through the quiet. He felt better knowing things were cleared up between them. Although he still wasn’t sure how he could articulate their relationship to his nosy children, he didn’t feel the need to shy away from it as much either. Speaking of his children…

“Diana?” he asked into the night again.

“Yes, Bruce?” Diana loved hearing her say his name.

“Would there be a possibility in you taking time to meet my children? Outside of work, that is. And not as a lover or a partner. Just you, Diana, as you are.” He pulled their intertwined hands she held close to her face and wrapped hers around his waist. “They’ve all been infatuated with you since the day they first heard of you, just like everyone else has ever been,” he smiled with a flirty charm. She rolled his eyes. He gave a soft chuckle. “And I was wondering if it wasn’t too much to ask, to indulge them for an afternoon.”

“Bruce, shut up,” she said lightly as she went to cup his face. “I’d love to meet your family outside of masks, it’s not a favor you have to ask for. If anything it's been long overdue. When would you like this to happen?”

“Hm..” Bruce thought about his schedule, and how an afternoon with his rowdy children and Diana could go. “How is February of next year for you?”

“Bruce.”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t know,” but he did. “We both have a scheduled day off on a Saturday in three weeks. Would the first of next month work?”

Diana leaned in for a kiss. “It will. What are the plans?”

“That, I have no idea,” Bruce confessed. He gave a stressful sigh at all the different possible ways his children were going to make him look like a fool with their shenanigans. “I am already regretting this.”

“Quiet, you baby,” Diana laughed at her melodramatic lover. “It will be fine, we’ll think of something interesting to do. Ask them what they’d like to do, too.”

“I’m sure you could mention watching paint dry and they would still be eager to spend that time with you. I know I would,” Bruce meant to give her a wink, but he ended up closing both eyes, and not opening them again.

Diana smiled at the playboy. “Good night, Mr. Wayne.”

“Good night, Princess.”


End file.
